Beck Loves
by Tori.Lars
Summary: Beck loves Jade, but also likes someone else.  How does she react?  Lemon.


Beck sat nervously on his bed in the RV, looking calm... bored, even. But his mind raced, trying to come up with what he would say to his girlfriend when she got there. After what was decidedly far too long, the door rattled and opened. Jade made her way up the stairs.

"Hey," Beck said.

"Hey, she replied. She looked around, bemused by the fact that Beck seemed to be doing nothing at all. "What are you doing?"

"Just waiting for you," he answered. A more cheerful woman would have smiled, but Jade did not. She walked to the bed and sat next to him.

"Why did you call me here?" she asked. "I was busy throwing rocks at squirrels."

"We need to talk, Jade."

"We could have talked on the phone."

"I didn't want to talk about this on the phone."

"Why not? Is it top secret? Are you a spy?" she asked, sarcastically intrigued. She finally smiled.

Beck smiled back, a little sadly. "It's about us."

Jade's smile dropped instantly. "Are you breaking up with me?" she demanded.

She asked this question so often, it no longer scared Beck like it used to. It was all just part of dating Jade. "No," he said calmly. "I don't want to break up. You know I love you."

Like always, these words had a soothing effect on Jade. She picked at her nails. "What, then?"

Beck cleared his throat and leaned forward onto his knees. Jade finally seemed to notice the look on his face and she sat up straight, bracing herself.

"I don't know how to start," he confessed. Jade waited for him to continue, surprisingly quiet. After a few seconds, he complied: "I wanted to talk to you about... I like someone else."

Jade didn't know what she had been expecting, but it wasn't that. He turned his head to look at her but it took a few seconds for the words to sink in.

"What do you mean, 'like someone'?" she said, feeling her pulse rise.

"I love you," he said quickly. "I still love you and want to be with you. But... I've noticed recently that I like someone else, too. I would never cheat on you," he said, taking hold of her limp hand in her lap. She didn't move away, but her jaw tightened. "Never."

"Then why say anything at all? If you don't want to break up and you aren't going to cheat, just ignore the stupid crush and focus on _me_." Her eyes flashed.

"I've tried that," he said, carefully so his pent-up frustration didn't show. "But it's getting to be painful to be around this person and not...say anything to her."

"Painful?" she said, her voice suddenly sounding more concerned than angry. She stood up and walked away from him. She took a few deep breaths. "So, what, you what to date both of us or something?" she asked. The angry tone was back.

"I don't know," he said. "Right now, I just want to talk to her and see how she feels. She might not even like me back."

"Oh, shut up, _everyone_ likes you," she snapped. "So, you tell her you like her, she says she likes you, then what? Who is this chick, anyway?"

"I don't think it matters who she is," he said. He stayed seated. "This is about us. And I don't know what would happen then. I guess I'd like to go out with her, but only if you give permission," he added hurriedly.

Jade whipped around, glaring in a way Beck knew very well. "Fuck me," she said, her voice steady. "Just fuck me."

Beck didn't need to be told twice. In two steps, he crossed the room and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She was rougher than usual as she kissed back, biting at his lips and tongue. His hands slipped into her shirt and reached around to unhook her bra but she grabbed them and pushed them down to her waist. She lead one to the front of her jeans. She wasn't in the mood for foreplay.

He unbuttoned her jeans and slid his hand inside, keeping their mouths pressed together. He ran his hand between her legs-she was quite dry, but he toyed with her clit and maneuvered her to the bed. She slid out of her jeans and panties and laid back on the bed, with her knees up and spread. He pulled off his shirt before settling at the foot of the bed. He kissed her thighs before giving her clit a quick lick. He noticed, with relief, that she was finally starting to get wet. She moaned softly.

They had been dating for two years, and in the year and a half they'd been sexually active, they had mastered the art of making love. He sucked on his middle finger and slipped it gently inside her. As he continued to lick her clit, she started rocking back and forth on his finger. Her hands grabbed his hair and held his face on her pussy. Her breathing became more ragged at his licked and sucked, and his finger worked inside her. After a few minutes, she pulled his head up and dragged him up to kiss her. He reached for the button of his own jeans, undid them, and pushed them and his boxers down. He stroked his cock a few times before positioning himself.

They normally started off slowly, gently, but before he had to chance to enter her, she thrust herself down onto his cock. Caught by surprise, he grunted, but got the hint. They stared at each other while he pounded into her until her eyes closed in pleasure. They hadn't spoken at all, which was unusual. Worried and a bit angry at her silence, he sat up and increased the speed and pressure of his thrusts until she couldn't help but moan. She was biting her lip, her face turned away from him. He licked his thumb and used it to rub her clit, fighting back his own orgasm.

It didn't take long before Jade was convulsing, her mouth open in a silent scream, her body clamping down around Beck's cock. He came inside her, his thumb still moving on her clit until she reached down and moved his hand. He pulled out of her as she curled up on her side. He curled up behind her. They panted slightly for a few seconds before her body shook again. Far from the ecstasy she had just experienced, this time she was crying. She covered her face with her hands. He hugged her to his bare chest and, like he always did when she hurt, he cried too.


End file.
